Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and Death
by Nanashi38
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 1

* * *

  
Hotaru sighed as she watched some couples walked by her holding hands snuggling up against each other. How she wished she found someone to love. She was in the park with a book on her lap. She wasn't reading. Mostly just watching with envy couples going by. She decided to go for a walk. She picked up her book and walked away. Soon she saw a light coming behind some bushes. Hotaru looked over and saw a hole in front of a tree. Hotaru hesitantly walked over to it. Then all of a sudden with grew larger sucking her in. Hotaru let out a startled yelp as she was sucked in.   
Duo glanced behind his shoulder to see if he was being followed. No one there, good. He thought. He bust into a room to see computers and no OZ soldier inside.   
"This is going to be a snap." Duo said to himself. He walked over to the computers trying to find the data he needed. Soon he got it all and a disk popped up. Duo smiled to himself.   
"Heero isn't the only one who can hack into OZ's computers," he said smile as he looked at the disk. He quickly placed it into his pocket. He turned around to leave but stopped as he saw some kind of portal opened a couple of feet above his head. He heard a faint cry but it grew louder and louder. Then a body tumbled out and fell right on top of him.   
Hotaru quickly looked around her to find she was in a totally different place. She heard a groan under her and a voice saying, "Can you get off of me?"   
Hotaru quickly got up and looked at the speaker. It was a boy all in black clothes and a priest collar. He had long brown hair tied in a braid. Hotaru never seen a guy with such long hair before but she had to admit to herself he was kind of cute.   
Duo looked up to see a girl in civilian clothing. She had short black and large pretty purple eyes. She looked kind of small and thin. Scared to. She's beautiful. Hold it Duo! You don't even know here and she might be part of OZ! Duo thought.   
"How are you?" Duo demanded. The girl stammered a bit.   
"My name's Hotaru." she whispered. That's firefly. Duo thought once again in his head. Then the door barged opened. Duo took out his gun and pointed it at the intruder and saw it was Heero. He put his gun down but Heero didn't. His gun was directed at Hotaru.   
Heero gave her a glare. "Who are you." He said in his threatening tone. Hotaru started trembling in fear.   
"Heero put the gun down! She's not part of OZ and her name's Hotaru." Duo said getting up. Heero shift his gaze at Duo.   
"How do you know?" he asked.   
"Well first off she's in civilian clothing and second she told me her name." Duo said with his ever so popular smile.   
"Come one and bring her along." Heero said. Duo turned to the girl.   
"Come with us you'll be safer. OK?" he said reassuring her. Hotaru gave a nod and allowed Duo to take her hand and guide her out.   
As soon as they exited the doorway they where meet by a hail of bullet. Hotaru let out a shriek as Duo pushed her against the wall and shot at the soldier who where firing at them. Soon they where all defeated. Duo grabbed Hotaru's hand once again and ran to catch up with Heero.   
Hotaru tried as hard as she could to keep on running but her body was starting to tire very quickly. She started to gasp for breath. Duo let go of her hand as he shot some soldiers behind them and continued running this time not grabbing her hand. Hotaru soon found herself lagging behind. Pain rose in her body. Hotaru clutched her chest and fell to the ground on her knees trying to breath.   
Duo looked behind to him to check on Hotaru but found her far behind on the ground. "Heero!" he shouted to his comrade. Heero turned around to see Duo running back to the girl. Heero gave a frustrated sigh and ran back to Duo. Then some more OZ soldiers stepped out of the corner and began firing at them. Heero muttered some curses and fired back.   
Duo looked at Hotaru and found that she was having a hard time breathing. "Hey are you ok?" he asked.   
"I'm fine. This always happens. I'm not that strong." She whispered. Duo was about to help her up when OZ"S soldiers started firing at them. Duo immediately covered Hotaru's body with is getting shot in the arm. He gave a cry but grabbed his gun with his good hand and fired at the soldiers.   
Hotaru stared at him as he protected her getting shot in the arm. He took a shot for her. Hotaru frowned. I have no choice. She thought. She held up her hand and shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power…Make Up!".   
Duo, Heero, and the soldiers stared at the girl who immediately changed. Her outfit was now white with a dark purple mini skirt and dark maroon color (it looks like that color to me). She also had a purple collar like a sailors and white gloves past her shoulders and a golden tiara on her forehead with a white stone on it. The girl that looked so weak now looked dangerous and stronger. She held up her hand and a large glaive like staff appeared. It was even taller then her!   
The soldiers immediately started firing on her. She looked at them. She held the staff veridical in front of her and shouted, "Silent Wall!". The bullets where deflected as they hit the invisible wall.   
"Is this base to be destroyed?" she asked the two-gundam pilots. Heero nodded. "Brace yourselves!"   
The two stared at her. "Silent Glaive Apply!" she shouted and slammed her point of the glaive down. As it was on it's way down everything turned to silence. Then multiple beams burst through the ground where the glaive's blade touched the ground. A giant explosion burst through the air. Duo and Heero where tossed back a little by the sudden explosion. They looked up to see half of the base destroyed.   
The girl turned and looked at them. Then her clothes disappeared and she was turned back to the regular Hotaru. Duo opened his mouth to ask what just happen but Heero spoke first.   
"Let's go." He said and ran off towards his gundam. Duo turned to Hotaru.   
"Can you run?" he asked. Hotaru hesitated to answer his question but nodded. "Ok then follow me." Duo said as he ran towards his gundam. Hotaru sighed and ran after him.   
Soon the three got out of the half destroyed base. Duo looked behind him to see Hotaru struggling to keep herself running. When she finally caught up with him she fell down to her knees breathing heavily.   
"Come on. I'm going to take you out on my gundam." Duo said. He helped her up in into his gundam. Duo looked at her as he sat in the cockpit of his gundam.   
"Where do I sit?" she asked. Duo looked around. There wasn't much room.   
"Umm….just sit on my lap and hold on ok?" Duo said. Hotaru blushed a little but she carefully sat on his lap. The cockpit door closed and Duo maneuvered his gundam out from its hiding place.   
Duo took a quick glance at Hotaru to see she still looked a bit tired. "Are you all right?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. Her gaze trailed towards his wounded arm.   
"Let me help you with that." She said. Duo stared as she placed her over his wound. A light came from her hand and instantly the shot wound disappeared.   
Hotaru looked at him with a shy smile. Then she collapsed on him.   
"Hotaru!" he cried. She gasped for air.   
"It's ok. This always happens when I heal." She whispered and fell asleep. 

* * *

  
So how was my first fan fiction?? Bad, good? Or did it just plain suck?! Send all comments to me at: [nanashi_tatsu@gudamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 2][2]   
[Back][3]   


   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart2.html
   [3]: nanashis_fan_fiction.html



	2. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 2   


* * *

Heero jumped out of his gundam and watched as the Deathsythe landed not far from his. He frowned as he turned his thoughts to that girl. How did she end up in one of OZ's base and how did she change to that other person? Heero thought. He knew that she didn't belong around here. He soon saw the other gundam pilots.   
"So how was the mission?" Quatre asked.   
"A success." He said. Quatre nodded. Soon Duo came out holding that girl who was called Hotaru.   
"You brought a women?" Wufei shouted. Duo frowned at him.   
"Yes. Hey she was the one who destroyed the base. Well about half of it." Duo said.   
"Is that true?" Trowa asked. He looked at Heero. Heero nodded.   
"She turned into some other person and destroyed half the base with just three words." Heero said.   
"What happened to her? She looks all pail!" claimed Quatre as she checks her pulse.   
"She's fine Quatre just sleeping. Her body isn't that strong. That's what she told me." Duo said looked at Hotaru.   
"She also healed my shot wound." Duo said gesturing to the wound that was once on his right arm but was now gun. Like it was never there.   
"Well then we better bring her inside." Trowa said. The give gundam pilots walked into their safe house where they are hiding.   
Hotaru woke up to find herself in a bed. "Where am I now?" she asked.   
"Your awake." said a voice. Hotaru turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a try with some food and water. He placed it on the bed stand next to the bed.   
"My name's Quatre Rababera Winner." Quatre said introducing himself.   
"My name's Hotaru." Hotaru said.   
"Firefly?" Quatre asked. Hotaru blushed a bit and nodded.   
"Well I better tell Duo your awake. He's been a bit worried about you." Quatre said walking at out the door. Soon Duo came bounding in.   
"Hey Hotaru long time no see! So how are you feeling?" Duo asked.   
"Fine. I never got your name though?" Hotaru said.   
"Ooops! Well the names Duo, Duo Maxwell. You may know me as the God of Death!" Duo said with a big smile. Then the rest of the gundam pilots came in.   
"So who are you women!" Wufei demanded. Hotaru frowned. This guy certainly has an attitude She thought. She looked at him. He had dark black hair put in a tight ponytail and white Chinese clothing.   
"My name's Hotaru." She said.   
"How did you blow up that base?" Heero asked. He gave her a cold glare. Hotaru stared back. His glare didn't threaten her.   
"I transformed into the soldier known as Sailor Saturn. I'm one of the soldiers that protects this universe." Hotaru said. The five pilots stared at her.   
"What do you mean one of the soldiers that protects this universe?" Trowa asked. Hotaru sighed.   
"I protect this universe along with my princess and the other sailor scouts against evil that threatens to take over the Earth." Hotaru explained.   
"Humph! Women shouldn't fight at all! There weak! I bet this 'princess' of yours is nothing but a weak women!" Wufei shouted. Hotaru glared at him.   
"Making fun of me is one thing. I'm used to all the mean stuff I get from school, but making fun of my princess and friends is crossing the lines! My princess is not weak! She saved this world many times risking her life! She even risked saving the world to save me! I'll show you how weak women are! I challenge you to a fight!" shouted Hotaru. She got out of the bed and stood in front of Wufei. Anger filled her eyes.   
"Fine!" Wufei said. The other four where a little bit taken back here.   
"Hotaru! You can't fight Wufei! You told me your body isn't that strong." Duo whispered.   
"Duo, when I say my body is weak I mean this body but not the body of Sailor Saturn," Hotaru said "plus I have to defend the title of my princess."   
Duo sighed. "All right but don't get hurt." Hotaru smiled at Duo.   
"I promise." She said. Then Hotaru walked outside following Wufei. They stood in an open clearing.   
Wufei held out his katana. Hotaru got ready to transform.   
"Saturn Crystal Power…Make Up!" Hotaru shouted as she transformed.   
Wufei charged at her with his katana out. He yelled and dove at her. Sailor Saturn jumped out of the way and landed behind him. The Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. Wufei growled and took a swing with his katana but was stopped by the glaive. Saturn glared at him.   
"Does who fight me end up dieing." She whispered.   
"I'll show you!" Wufei shouted. Saturn jumped back a little breaking the twos weapons from each other. She twirled her staff above her head while Wufei jumped up ready to strike.   
Wufei brought his katana down but was stopped by a blur. He landed on the ground and looked at his sword. The blade then slides off the handle and plopped on the ground. The cut was perfect right on the base.   
The pilot's eyes widen while Saturn smirked. She twirled her glaive once more and brought it down towards Wufei.   
Wufei looked up and shrieked as he say the glaive coming towards him but it stopped. The point just barely touching his neck.   
"Take back what you said." She said.   
"I take back what I say about you and your princess. Please forgive me!" Wufei stammered. Duo laughed.   
"Haha! Wufei got his butt kicked by a girl! Mister-I-Think-All-Women-Are-Weak got beaten by a girl!" Duo laughed rolling on the ground.   
Saturn took the glaive away from Wufei letting him sigh in relief. She then detransformed returning back into Hotaru.   
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre could only say, "Wow." They never thought the live to see the day that Wufei would be beaten by a women. Duo was still on the ground laughing.   
"That was a good match though." Hotaru said as she held her hand out to Wufei helping him up.   
"So now can you guys tell me where I am?" she asked.   
"Your on Earth in After Colony 195." Heero said. Hotaru stared at him confused.   
"After colony? I must've ended up in the future. Amara and Michelle must be worried about me by now." Hotaru whispered.   


* * *

  
Well there part 2 for you. ^-^ Comments? Flames? Send them to me at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 3][2]   
[Previous][3]   


  
  


   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart3.html
   [3]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart1.html



	3. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 3

* * *

  
"Who's Amara and Michelle?" Duo asked. Hotaru looked at him startled. She didn't relive she said that out loud.   
"Oh..they are sort of take care of me." Hotaru said. Duo nodded with an "I see," look.. Soon there was a beeping sound coming from the safe house.   
"What's that?" Hotaru asked. Heero walked past by her towards the house.   
"Oh that's Heero's beloved laptop. We must have a mission now." Duo said. Soon the rest started walking back to the house. When they entered Heero came up towards them.   
"We have a mission. There's a large amount of mobile suits that need to be destroyed." Heero said as he gave them some pictures. Hotaru peered over his shoulder a little curious but didn't get to see what was written on it. Duo handed the papers to the other gundam pilots.   
"So where going now?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded. Soon everyone got packed and ready to go. Hotaru tapped on Duo's shoulder.   
"Where are we going?" she asked.   
"Where going to one of Quatre's mansions near the desert. It's the closest one to the base where we have to go for our mission." Duo explained. Hotaru found herself standing in front of the Deathsycthe. Duo helped her climbed up and into the cockpit.   
"Do you move around a lot?" she asked as she watched the others take off in their gundams. Soon Hotaru told him her whole story of being a sailor scout and the battles she's been in.   
"Whoa. That is a lot for someone your age." Duo said. Hotaru frowned at him.   
"What about you! I'm about no older then you!" Hotaru said. Duo sweat dropped.   
"Oh yeah. Silly me!" Duo cried with his goofy smile. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle.   
"You're a goof." She said.   
"And you're beautiful." Duo said without reliving what he just said. Hotaru blushed a bright red.   
"Umm..sorry let that one slip." Duo said blushing a little.   
"Oh it's ok. I mean. well I never expected anyone to ever say that to me." Hotaru said. Duo looked at her a little surprised.   
"Come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Duo said. Hotaru shook her head and shyly looked up at him. This makes her even cuter. Duo thought.   
"Did you really mean that? About me being beautiful?" Hotaru asked in a whisper.   
"Hey! Duo Maxwell never lies!" Duo said with a smile. Hotaru blushed an even brighter red. Duo then slowly reached down to her face. Hotaru looked at him straight in the eye. There faces got closer till their noses where barely touching. Then the Deacthscythe all of a sudden lurched forward as it was hit. Hotaru shrieked and wrapped her arms around Duo's neck to keep herself from falling off. Duo cursed and looked behind him and saw some of OZ's aires. He quickly took out his scythe and sliced through the aires slicing them in two.   
"Duo, Duo! Are you ok?" Quatre voiced asked over the intercom.   
"Yeah I'm fine." Duo replied.   
"How's Hotaru?" Quarte asked. Duo looked at Hotaru. She still had her arms around his neck and she looked a little shaken up.   
"She's fine. Just a little shaken up." Duo said.   
"Ok good."   
"There's more!" Wufei shouted. Duo swung his scythe slicing through two more aires.   
"Duo you get out of here. It's going to be hard for you to fight with Hotaru with you." Heero said. Duo pouted a little for not getting to be in the fun by let it pass.   
"All right." Duo said.   
"What about your friends?" Hotaru asked.   
"Oh they'll be all right." Duo said. Soon they found a place to land. When the cockpit door opened Hotaru stepped out and looked at the surroundings. They where near the woods edge.   
"Do you think they'll find us?" she asked.   
"If anyone can find us it's Heero." Duo said as he stepped out of the cockpit. Let's see if I can try this again. Duo stepped towards Hotaru. She looked at him a little confused one what he was doing.   
Duo gently lifted her chin so he could see her pretty purple eyes. He bend down forward heading in for the kiss when someone else popped in the scene.   
"Duo! Are you all right!" Quatre's voice yelled. Duo clenched his teeth together trying to stop himself from yelling out. He turned his gaze towards Quatre who was looking up at them.   
Quatre must've relived he interrupted an important moment cause he gave a mumbled apology a quickly turned around to leave. Then Wufei appeared. Duo gave a frustrated sigh.   
"Maxwell! It's about time! Let's go- Winner! What are you doing! Quit pushing!" Wufei yelled as Quatre pushed Wufei out to give Duo and Hotaru some privacy. Soon the two finally disappeared.   
Duo turned his gaze at Hotaru. She had an amused look on her face. He decided not to take any chances of being interrupted again. He bent down and gently but firmly kissed her on the lips. Hotaru kissed back.   
Behind some bushes four boys stayed hidden and watched with amusement.   


* * *

  
There's part 3! Did I put to much sap in it at the end? Oh well. You can flame me about it then. ^-^ E mail me: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 4][2]   
[Previous][3]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart4.html
   [3]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart2.html



	4. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 4

* * *

  
Four boys watched the two couple kissing. "You guys we shouldn't be watching this." Quatre hissed.   
"This is injustice!" Wufei snapped in a whisper.   
"Why is this injustice Wufei? Watching the two practically making out or is it injustice because you don't have a girlfriend yet." Trowa asked with a smirk. Heero and Quatre giggled. Wufei's face turned red with anger.   
"I'm not going to stay here to be insulted! I'm leaving." Wufei said then he got up and started to leave when do gave a low whistle.   
"What are they doing now?" Wufei asked with great interest peeking at the two who where still kissing.   
"Duo just wrapped his tongue around hers." Heero said.   
"Who long do you think the can keep this up without coming up for air?" Quatre asked. The other three just shrugged.   
"Hey did she just stick her tongue in Duo's mouth!" Heero cried in a surprised whisper. The all squinted their eyes to trying to see.   
"Hey the stopped." Trowa said.   
"How long was it?" Wufei asked. Heero checked his watch.   
"About a minute or so." he replied.   
"Damn, Duo can actually put his mouth to better use then just talking or eating." Wufei whispered.   
"Same goes for tongue." Quatre said.   
"Shit here they come." Trowa cursed. The four boys scrambled up and back to where their gundams where hidden.   
Duo's lungs cried out for air. He didn't want to end the kiss but he needed air. When they broke apart gasping for air they two blushed a little.   
"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Duo asked with a smile. Hotaru blushed and nodded.   
"So how was it?" he asked. Hotaru smiled.   
"I liked it a lot." She said.   
"Well we can try again but I think the other's are waiting for us." Duo said. He helped Hotaru down and they walked off holding hands to find the others.   
When they found them they where with their gundams talking. Quatre was the first to spot the two.   
"Hey Duo!" he said happily trying to hide his giggles. Duo said "hi" back. Then everything was silent.   
"So when are we going?" Duo asked.   
"In a couple of minutes." Heero replied trying to hide a smirk.   
"Ok then…should we go now?" Duo asked. All four of them nodded. Hotaru and Duo looked at each other a little confused. They knew something was up between the four.   
"Maxwell, tell me how long can you hold your breath?" Wufei asked. Duo looked a bit startled at this.   
"I don't know why?" Duo replied.   
"Well we thought you may hold it for a long time since you can hold on to a kiss for over a minute." Trowa said. Duo and Hotaru paled. The four-gundam pilots started laughing like crazy. Duo growled and led Hotaru back to Deathscythe to leave.   
As soon as they got back in Quatre told them they where going to stay at one of his mansions. Soon they where back on there way.   
"We've got to teach them a lesson." Duo muttered as he maneuvered his gundam.   
"Duo, they always say revenge isn't the way." Hotaru said. Duo hung his head down.   
"I know." he muttered.   
"But no one ever lessons that lesson. SO what do we do?" Hotaru said quickly. Duo stared at her for a minute and smiled.   
"I have an idea." Duo said with an evil smile.   
Soon after a couple of hours all the boys made it to one of Quatre's many mansions. When they got there it was raining. A thunderstorm. It was pretty late when they got there so everyone went straight to bed.   
The clock stroked midnight when Wufei started going to sleep. He curled under the covers waiting to dream about justice. When he heard a creaking noise. He sat straight up. He looked around and saw no one.   
"Wufei…" a ghostly voice said.   
"Who's there? Show yourself weakling!" Wufei demanded. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed (hay that rhymes!) Wufei quickly turned around and saw someone standing infront of his window. He looked like the grim ripper. He held the large scythe out the resembled death. It was to dark to see his face.   
Wufei took a step back. He quickly turned around to reach his sword when he was stopped by a blade merely inches in front of his face. Wufei gulped. He looked at the holder of the blade. Lightning flashed and Wufei saw large purple eyes glaring at him.   
"Who are you." He asked in a whisper.   
"Your death." The voice person said. Wufei squeaked as he brought his glaive up to ready to bring down on him. Wufei ducked the glaive barely missing. He ran only to face the grim ripper guy. He swung his scythe and Wufei shrieked like a girl jumping up missing the scythe. He stared at the two coming towards him. He screamed like a girl and ran out the door.   
Quatre snuggled in his bed dreaming of chibi camels and having a tea party with them. Then he felt something else in his bed. He opened his eyes to see another lump besides him shivering. Quatre hesitantly flipped the covers over to see who it was and found Wufei.   
"Wufei?" Wufei looked at Quatre.   
"Quatre there after me! They're going to kill me!" Wufei squeaked and a shrill voice. He grabbed Wufei by the shirt and started shaking him like crazy.   
"Do you hear me!" Wufei demanded while shaking Quatre.   
"Wufei stop!" Quatre begged. Wufei stopped. Quatre then pried Wufei's fingers off his shirt.   
"Now tell me who's after you?" Quatre asked holding in his anger and preventing himself from throwing Wufei out his room.   
"The grim ripper peoples! They said they where my death! Quatre help me! I'm to young to die!" Wufei cried.   
"Wufei I think you where dreaming." Quatre said as he patted Wufei on the back. Wufei looked up at Quatre and paled.   
"What?" Quatre asked. Wufei started suturing pointing to something behind Quatre. Quatre looked at him weirdly and shrugged his shoulder deciding to turn around to see what Wufei was making a big fuse about. When he did Quatre turned white as a ghost. There stood behind his bed someone with a large glaive like staff. He swung his staff at the two. Quatre screamed along with Wufei as they jumped out of the bed and headed towards the closet. When they opened the door there stood another the grim ripper with also a large staff but had a scythe on it.   
Quatre and Wufei screamed but their cries where drowned by the sound of thunder. They both dodged the swinging scythe and ran out the door.   
The two ran down the halls to the nearest room, which happens to be Trowa's. The closed the door with a slam and jumped into the bed and under the covers. This woke Trowa up.   
Trowa looked at the two lumps under the covers of his bed. He quickly pulled out on of them and found it was Quatre. Then he took out the other and found Wufei.   
"What the hell is going on?" Trowa demanded not happy being woke up. The two stared going off about their little excitement in Quatre's room (Not that kind perverts!)   
"Quatre there are no such things as a grim ripper person whoever your talking about. So get to bed." Trowa said and laid down starting to pull the covers over him.   
"Trowa!" Quatre whined pulling the covers off him. Wufei did the same. Trowa gave a frustrated sigh.   
"Look there is no such things as grim ripper peoples." Trowa said taking both Quatre and Wufei by the scruff of their pajama's shirts. He let them go so he could open the door. When he did stood the grim ripper with the scythe.   
Trowa stared at him with an emotionless expression. Then he looked down at the two.   
"Is this the guy you where talking about?" he asked pointing to the grim ripper. Quatre and Wufei nodded.   
Trowa nodded with an "oh" expression. Then he paled.   
"Run!" he shouted as he ran toward the other side of the room hoping to find another door. The other two followed.   
"Quatre isn't there another door!" Wufei shouted.   
"No!" Quatre screamed. All three turned around to see another person but the one with the glaive. The screamed bloody murder and ran past the two and out the door.   
They soon came upon Heero's door. Heero was walking out the room when all three of the frightened boys pulled him back in locking the door.   
Heero stared at the three with his glare and full max. "What the hell are you three screaming about?" he demanded.   
"Gr-grim r-ripper!" all three of them shouted. Heero starred at them not amused.   
"Right. Now all of you get back to your rooms! We've got a mission tomorrow!" Heero snapped pointing out to the door.   
"You can't kick us there! There are two guys who want to kill us!" Quatre shouted.   
"Well your not going to sleep here! Go bug Duo or something!" Heero said pushing the three towards the door. He opened it and saw the grim ripper with his scythe high above his head ready to strike down. Heero paled and closed the door locking it again.   
"Ok I believe you!" he shouted. Then the door thumped trying to break open. All three of them dove for the bed.   
Then they heard someone chuckling and a tapping sound. All four of them looked at each other and slowly turned their heads behind them to see the second one with the glaive. They saw the point glimming as lightning flashed.   
All four of the boys screamed and headed for the doorknob feel to the ground and the doors burst opened. Their in the doorway stood the grim ripper with his scythe. The boys screamed and turned around to see the other guy.   
The where cornered. Heero took out his gun from his spandex space with a blur he saw half of it slice in to. The other half slowly sliding off and plopped onto the ground. All four boys looked at each other's then at the two grim rippers. The all burst into tears.   
"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!!" they cried. Then the lightning and thunder died down and they could here someone laughing. The lights turned one and all four of the gundam pilots looked at the two. They saw Sailor Saturn with her glaive. She was laughing non-stop. Then they turned around and saw that the grim ripper was – Duo!   
"Oh my god you should've seen the look on your faces!" Duo laughed.   
"That'll teach you not to spy on couples." Sailor Saturn said.   
"What about that scythe Duo has?" Quatre asked pointing to the scythe in Duo's hand. Duo looked at it.   
"Oh this is a fake? Ever heard of rubber?" Duo said as he bent the scythe if half.   
"The door knob falling on the floor?" Heero asked.   
"Come on Heero! I grew up on the streets. So picking a lock is no problem for me." Duo explained. Hotaru and Duo laughed some more.   
Heero growled and charged at Duo but was stopped by Saturn's Silence Glaive.   
"Duo's scythe may have been made out of rubber but mine is real." Saturn said. Heero mumbled some curses.   


* * *

  
Bwahahahahaha!! Am I evil or what! ^-^ Like they say it's always the innocent ones you have to look out for. Hee hee.... Well tell me how you think at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 5][2]   
[Previous][3]

   [1]: nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart5.html
   [3]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart3.html



	5. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 5

* * *

  
Hotaru woke up with the rays of sun shining through the windows. She cracked an eye open and stared at her surroundings. Then she remembered she was in Quatre's mansion. She sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. Not like last night's thunderstorm. Hotaru smiled thinking of last night's events. Duo and her scarred the other gundam pilot's silly dressing Duo up as the grim ripper and her transformed as Sailor Saturn.   
Hotaru stepped out of bed and noticed a pile of clothes on the bedside table. There was also a note on tope. She picked it up and it read:   
_Hotaru,_   
_Didn't want to wake you up so I thought to leave you a note. The other and I went on our mission and won't be back till around sun down. Here are some clothes that Quatre found in his sister's closet. Hope they fit you!_   
_Love,_   
_Duo_

Hotaru blushed but couldn't help but smile when she read "Love, Duo." Then her smile turned into a frown. What happens when I leave? I want to see my family and friends but I can't leave Duo. I love him. Thoughts raced through Hotaru's mind. She sighed and got dressed.   
Hotaru looked at herself. The clothes that Quatre gave her where a little bit to big for her. She wore a purple dress and black vest that came with it. The dress was supposed to go to about the claves of her legs but went down to her ankles and the vest hung a bit past her waist.   
"It better then nothing." Hotaru muttered. She then walked out the door to see if she can get breakfast and wait for Duo.   
****   
"Hey Heero here's your pathway! Destroy these suckers and let's go!" Duo shouted as he sliced through another Leo.   
Zero moved over to the base where the mobile suits that had to be destroyed where. It raised its Twin Buster Rifle, aimed and shot. The base was destroyed.   
"That was to easy." Trowa said. Heero nodded. Then Doctor. J appeared on his visual screen.   
"Doctor. J?" Heero asked.   
"The mobile suits you just destroyed where a fake. It appears OZ has made fakes for you to destroy and sent out the real ones to the place where you're staying at now." Doc. J said.   
"That means there heading towards Qauatre's mansion." Wufei said.   
"That means there heading straight for Hotaru!" Duo shouted.   
"We have to hurry!" Quatre shouted. Everyone nodded and quickly left.   
Duo bit his lip. Hotaru, please be ok when I get there.   
****   
Hotaru sighed as she looked out the window. It's already near sundown and Duo still hasn't came home. She was starting to get worried. She got up and walked around the house for the third time today. Soon a bunch of the servants came running by and to the hanger. They where the ones the Duo called the Magunaca (spelling?) Core. The one that was supposed to be the leader, Rashid stopped and walked towards Hotaru.   
"Miss. Hotaru. You better go to a safe place. There are some enemy mobile suits heading this way." He said.   
"Enemy mobile suits?" Hotaru asked. Rashid nodded. Then there was a large bang and the house shook. Hotaru fell to the ground and Rashid fell against the wall. He helped her up.   
"Now please find somewhere safe!" Rashid begged. Hotaru nodded and watched as he ran off.   
****   
Soon the gundam pilots made it back to the house only to see a battle has started close to the house. A bit to close.   
"Ok you know what to do. Duo you go find Hotaru and get her out of there." Heero said and he flew off into battle.   
Hotaru ran but fell as the house shook. She ran to the door and opened it to get out only to see some soldier landing there mobile suits in the front. Hotaru gasped as she quickly shut the door. Where do I go now? She quickly ran to the back door. As she grasped the doorknob Hotaru swayed a bit back and forth. She breath turned into deep gasps. She ignores her tiring body and opened the door.   
She then ran out. Her heard a low rumbling nose. Hotaru turned around and saw a mobile suit flying low to the ground. She shrieked and dropped to the ground. As soon as it passed Hotaru looked up. Then she got an idea.   
"Saturn Crystal Power…Make Up!" She shouted and raised her hand in the air. Only nothing happened.   
"What happened? Why can't I transform!" Hotaru shouted.   
"Freeze!" a voice shouted. Hotaru turned around and saw a mobile suit with its gun aimed at her. Her eyes widen. What am I going to do! I can't transform and I my body is already too tired to run anymore. Hotaru thought. She was scared.   
Then some more mobile suits landed around her. Surrounding her. Hotaru looked around frantically trying to find a way out but there was none. Then she felt a rush of pain rise up in her body.   
Hotaru cried out and clutched her chest trying to breath. "What's…happing…to me?" Hotaru cried. A purple aura start glowing around her. Her bang then starts to up reviling a glowing symbol on her forehead. The symbol of Saturn. Then a large beam shot out destroying the mobile suits that surrounded her.   
"Duo where are you!" Hotaru cried.   
****   
Duo swung his scythe as he sliced through some airs. He looked around but couldn't find Hotaru anywhere. Then he saw a group an aires surrounding something. He squinted his eyes to take a closer look and saw Hotaru! His eyes widen as he saw her cry out in pain. Then a purple aura surrounding her. Then with out warning a beam shot out of her destroying the mobile suits.   
Duo maneuvered the Deathscythe to get to Hotaru as fast as he could. He then jumped out of his gundam and ran towards Hotaru but stopped when he came towards the beam. It was pretty wide. He looked through it and saw Hotaru crying out in pain. Duo took a deep breath and ran through the beam and towards Hotaru.   
When he got to Hotaru a bright light came. "Hotaru!" Duo yelled. Then everything went black.   
Duo woke up and found Hotaru in his arms. She was unconscious. He also noticed the glowing symbol on her forehead. He gently touched it.   
"Duo." Duo looked up as he heard his name was called.   
"Who's there!" he demanded. Then an image appeared in front of him. It then formed into a woman. She has long dark green hair and light garnet colored eyes. She wore a suit just like sailor Saturn except it was black and a dark red color. She also held a long thin staff that looked like a giant key.   
"Who are you?" Duo asked. The women smiled.   
"My name is Sailor Pluto. The keeper of Time. I'm a friend of Hotaru," she said in a gentle voice. Duo stared at her confused.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
"To take Hotaru back to where she belongs." Pluto said.   


* * *

  
Was part 5 any good?? Well e mail me at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 6][2]   
[Previous][3]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart6.html
   [3]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart4.html



	6. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Part 6

* * *

  
Duo stared at her. Her words repeated over and over in his head, to take Hotaru back where she belongs.   
"Where are we?" Duo asked.   
"Inside Hotaru's mind." Pluto said. Duo had an even more confused look on his face.   
"I'll explain. I needed to somehow get a hold of you. To do that I prevented her from transforming cause if she used her energy to fight there wouldn't be enough for me to get a hold of you." Pluto said.   
"Why couldn't you just come in person?" Duo asked. He turned his gave back to Hotaru.   
"I would but I'm not allowed to have people see me." Pluto explained. Duo nodded still not looking up.   
"So you're going to take her away or what." Duo said. Tears started to burn his eyes when he said that. He didn't want Hotaru to leave him.   
"Maybe." Duo looked at Pluto.   
"What do you mean maybe?" Duo snapped.   
Pluto sighed and said, "It depends. You see I was the one that sent Hotaru to your world. Or your time zone. Hotaru wished she could find love so I sent her here. I know it was breaking a rule as the keeper of time but I love Hotaru as my own daughter. So I thought I give her this wish. Then she ended up with you. She fell in love with you Duo. She doesn't want to leave you but she doesn't want her friends and family to worry about her. She isn't that strong and she can't be Sailor Saturn twenty-four hours a day. So if she stay's here are you willing to protect her?"   
"You mean she can stay!" Duo asked excitedly. Pluto shook her head.   
"That is if you're willing to watch over her." Pluto said. Duo smiled.   
"As the God of Death I'll give my life for her!" Duo shouted. Pluto smiled. She knows this young man will keep Hotaru safe.   
"Then it's settled, but you have to do one more thing." Pluto said.   
"All right what do I do?" Duo asked. Pluto held out her left hand (the one that wasn't holding her staff) and a small golden key appeared hovering above it. It also had a chain around it making it look like a necklace.   
"Amara and Michelle says that Hotaru haves to visit them at least once every month. They also like you and the other gundam pilots to come to. Just give Hotaru this and she'll know what to do." Pluto said as the key then floated down towards Duo. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed it.   
"Good-bye. Please tell Hotaru what I told you. I know well meet again Duo Maxwell." Pluto said and she started fading away. Soon she was gone.   
Now how the hell do I get us out of here? Duo thought. Then a bright light came. With a flash Duo found himself back on Earth with Hotaru still in his arms. She groaned and slowly started opening her eyes.   
"Duo?" She said weakly. Duo smiled.   
"Hey. It's about time you wake up." Duo said. He then bent down and gave her a kiss. She kissed back.   
Meanwhile four boys watched. Well actually Quatre sobbed in Trowa's arms saying, "How beautiful!" Wufei got a server nosebleed, Trowa just smirked and Heero? Well was just Heero!   


* * *

[Epilogue][1]   
[Previous][2]

   [1]: duomeetssailorsaturnepilogue.html
   [2]: duomeetssailorsaturnpart5.html



	7. Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and...

Duo Meets the Soldier of Destruction and   
Death

Epilogue   


  


* * *

  
10 years later   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh my god Duo I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" shrieked Hotaru. The two married couple where in the hospital with Hotaru in labor. Finally after nine months of the mood swings and food craves Hotaru was finally giving birth.   
The couple got married a year ago and invited all the gundam pilots and friends. That includes the sailor scouts. Even sailor pluto made an appearance. Duo and Hotaru kept their promise and visited Amara and Michelle once every month. Using the key the Pluto gave Duo for him to give Hotaru. With the help of Pluto the sailor scouts where able to make it to Hotaru and Duo's wedding.   
"Aww come on honey, you're only saying that cause of the pain." Duos said trying on his sweat charm while letting Hotaru hold his hand.   
"If I was saying all that in pain then would I be saying this! @#$%&^ @(*&#(@*& #*&$#(*#!!!!" Hotaru yelled. Duo winced. Damn where the hell the she learn all those words? 

Mean while outside the room. 

Heero smiled as he heard Hotaru yelling at Duo. Then he heard a shrilling scream.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Mina giggled, "Seems like Duo let Hotaru hold his hand." Heero nodded and grabbed her hand. He turned his gave at her stomach. She was already 6 and half months pregnant.   
He then looked at Lita and Trowa. The two couple just got married a month ago. Ami and Quatre just got engaged. While Rei and Wufei already had a toddler of their own. A two-year-old girl named Merian.   
Heero and the other gundam pilots meet the sailor scouts when Duo and Hotaru dragged them along to visit Hotaru's family. Soon he meet Mina and they just clicked. The same went for the other pilots and scouts.   
Amara was pacing back and forth while Michelle was busy reading a book even though she kept her gaze at the door. Trista was also trying to read a book but kept her gaze at the door also. Serena, Darian, and Reeni where both waiting to.   
Then Duo came bursting through the doors. He was holding his right hand and he look tired but had a huge grin on his face.   
"It's a girl!" he shouted. Everyone smiled and went to go congratulate Duo.   
"Hotaru and the baby are fine. Now if you excuse me. I need to go get my hand x-rayed." Duo said cradling his hand. Everybody laughed.   
Soon after Duo had his hand checked everyone went to see Hotaru and the baby.   
"Hotaru she's beautiful!" Lita whispered. Hotaru gave a weak smiled in thanks and looked at her baby. She had brown hair like Duo but had her large purple eyes. Like Duo said "His firefly eyes."   
Hotaru smiled and looked at Duo. She kissed him on the check.   
"So what are you going to name her Hotaru?" Reeni asked peering at the little bundle in Hotaru's arms.   
Hotaru looked at the baby then Duo. They both smiled.   
"We decided on calling her Himeko. Meaning Princess[1]." Hotaru said. Soon everyone left leaving the happy couple alone.   
Duo kissed Hotaru on the cheek as she started to fall asleep and gently picked up Himeko. "I love you." Hotaru whispered before falling asleep. Duo smiled. Then he went over to the chair and started rocking his baby to sleep.   
I promise to protect you both. Duo's smile even went wider as Himeko gave a small yawn and looked at her dad. Her big purple eyes blinking as she peered at him. Soon she also feel asleep. Duo gently kissed his daughter on her forehead.   
"Time to sleep little princess." Duo whispered.   


* * *

  
1.Himeko –princess   
Well I think it means princess. Correct me if I'm wrong. If I am sorry. So was that sappy or what? [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Back to Nanash's Fan Fiction][2]   


   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: nanashis_fan_fiction.html



End file.
